1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is an inexpensive method for quickly and safely sealing illicit taps in a pipe, such as for example a pipe through which a combustible material like oil or gasoline is flowing. The method first seals the valve outlet of the illicit tap with epoxy and removes the valve handle from the valve. Finally the entire tap including the valve and surrounding pipe area is wrapped with an epoxy impregnated material such as fiberglass or carbon composite fabric.
2. Description of the Related Art
A common problem around the world is illicit taps on petroleum pipes and pipelines. Thieves install these illicit taps in the pipes by first welding a coupling on the pipe, screwing a cheap valve onto the coupling and then drilling thru the valve to access the oil or gasoline that is located in the pipe. They then hook a hose up to the valve and run the hose to a tank or truck that is sometimes located a kilometer or more away from the illicit tap. Using this illicit tap, the thieves can then covertly steal petroleum product from the pipe or pipeline.
There are currently three different methods being used to repair these illicit taps once they are discovered by the pipeline's owner. The first method for repairing illicit taps involves shutting down the pipeline, cutting out the tap and welding a patch over where the illicit tap had been located in the pipe. This method is costly because it requires that the pipeline be shut down to make the repair to the pipe. Also, this method is dangerous because it involves cutting the tap out of the pipeline that will generally still have some residual combustible material present within the pipe.
A second method for repairing illicit taps involves driving a wooden plug into the hole, then cutting off the tap and welding a patch over the wooden plug. This method is less costly from the standpoint that the pipeline does not have to be completely drained to accomplish this repair. If the pipeline is shut down but has some residual head, the wooden plug can stop minimal flow while the repair is made. However, this method is extremely hazardous to the person doing the repair and often results in serious injury or death to the person doing the repair.
The third method for repairing illicit taps involves putting a very large and very expensive hot tapping machine over the tap and cutting out the tap. Although this method is relatively safe, it is extremely expensive.
Another problem with some of the repair methods is that they generally do not address the problem of weakness created in the area around where the coupling was welded to the pipe. When the weakness of this area is subjected to wear or pressure, the pipe can fail, resulting in a pipeline leak or rupture.
The present invention addresses the problems presented by the currently employed methods for repairing illicit taps by providing an inexpensive, fast, and safe method for accomplishing the repair. The present method does not require the pipeline to be shut down. Also, the present method does not present a hazard to the person making the repair since it does not involve generating any sparks or heat as is required by other methods where metal must be cut to accomplish the repair. Further, the present method is relatively inexpensive and does not require expensive equipment or materials.
The present method seals the valve outlet of the tap with epoxy and removes the valve handle before encapsulating the tap and surrounding pipe with epoxy impregnated material, preferably fiberglass or carbon composite fabric. This repair makes the tap safe and very difficult to reuse. It is much easier for a thief to make a new tap instead of trying to use a tap that has been repaired by this method. Another advantage to the present invention is that the repair cannot be welded onto since the wrap material is composed of either fiberglass or carbon composite.
Also, because the entire tap and surrounding pipe area are wrapped and sealed, even if the valve leaks or the weld around where the coupling was welded to the pipe fails, the repair will prevent the pipe from leaking.